Happy Valentines Day, I Guess
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: This was stupid. Utterly stupid. He should just throw it away. Morro looked at the box and card in his hands, taking a deep breath. Lloyd would never accept this.


**Don't worry! It gets fluffy at the end! Warning because of my headcanon that Morro doesn't have a good self-esteem.**

* * *

Morro stared at the box.

This was stupid.

Completely, utterly stupid. He should just go get rid of it. Just throw it out, or keep it himself.

Morro stared at the card.

Completely, utterly disgusting. He was 99.7 percent sure it was terrible.

He should just forget it, throw away these dumb presents and forget this ever happened.

But no, he isn't.

Morro shook nervously, peering at the card one last time, just to make sure there was no errors. He checked the box to make sure no one had stolen it's contents.

His heart was beating so fast he feared it might jump out of his throat. Stupid human organ. He tried to calm down but it wasn't working, if anything, he was getting even more nervous.

Morro stood up, barely able to hold the box so it didn't drop. He took a few steps towards _the door._ His knees nearly gave out as he swallowed the lump in his throat. _This is so stupid. Just turn back Morro, don't do this. Don't make an already bigger fool of yourself._

Morro blinked slowly, taking a few more steps further. He could do this.

"Morro?" Harumi. Morro dashed down a hall, _away_ from there and away from Harumi. _No no no no._

Harumi stopped him somewhere, he didn't pay attention. "Who's it for?" Morro looked down, half-relieved half-horrored he didn't drop the box.

"No one," he muttered. Harumi sighed. Geez this boy had self esteem issues.

"I can see the name on the card," she replied, feeling a small ache in her chest. "You have a crush on him don't you?"

Morro turned away. "Shut up, it's nothing, just go away," he said. Tears started falling down his face. "I knew this was stupid. I should've just forgotten about this. It's stupid." He turned to the nearest trashcan and nearly threw away _that stupid box_ before Harumi stopped him.

"Morro, listen to me for a second. I understand how uncomfortable you feel... but it's okay to do this. Just go give it to him." She gently pushed the box back towards him. "Here, I'll come with you. Just don't back out of this okay?"

The master of wind sucked in a breath nervously. "I can't... it's not fair to you..."

Harumi smiled. "We're not even dating yet. I'm afraid that I'm just leaning towards him for support after what happened with my parents. You've obviously been in love with him for much longer." She patted Morro's pack as the two made walked across the creaking floorboards of the Bounty.

Morro took a breath as he knocked on the door. "Lloyd?" He said timidly. Harumi stepped away a bit so she wasn't viewable, but not enough so that Morro grew too nervous again.

Lloyd opened the door, already dressed in pajamas even though it was seven o'clock. "Yeah?" He asked.

 _You've been gaining up confidence all day, just do it!_ He awkwardly thrust out the box towards Lloyd. "I know it's stupid. Just take it so I don't make a bigger mess of myself," he muttered glumly.

Lloyd stared at the box carefully, then back up at Morro. He noticed the red on his cheeks, and realization dawned him.

Morro ducked his head, tears forming. "I know you like Harumi, and this isn't right because we're former enemies and we're both boys, but please just take it so I can get over this stupid crush."

The green ninja took a deep breath. Morro nearly lost himself. "Nevermind... I'll just go. Please don't make fun of me. I know I'm stupid and this was dumb and I shouldn't have even thought of it and-" he was interrupted by the box being taken from his hands.

He stared up at Lloyd who opened the envelope quickly.

 _Dear Lloyd-kun_ , he read, smiling at the honorific. Morro used that old stuff a lot, getting Jay to nickname him "Gramps". _I guess that was a terrible way to start off a letter, especially from me. But I guess it won't matter after it's ripped up. I know you have a crush on Harumi, and you two are everything but dating yet, and this is a terrible time, but I wrote this to say that I've been in love with you for the past year. I know that I'm not exactly part of the team yet, and no ones forgiven me, but I want you to know that so I can get it off my chest and be done with it. I know you'll rip up this letter and probably throw away the chocolates (I swear they aren't poisoned) and it's okay. You're happy with Harumi and I hope she'll keep you happy. We never have to speak of this again and I promise I'll stop this stupid crush. But... Happy Valentines Day I guess. ~Morro_

Morro looked at the ground when Lloyd tossed the card away. He then pulled Morro in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Stop being so self destructive, you're a great person and you know how much I love chocolate. It wasn't stupid. The only thing stupid about this was you doubting yourself and telling yourself you're not worthy for me. I was just surprised," Lloyd murmured in his ear, holding him tighter if that was possible. "You're one of us now Morro, don't be embarrassed about anything okay? We don't hide anything from each other."

Morro blinked before returning the hug. Lloyd's heart ached as he felt how _tense_ Morro was, like any minute he'd pull away and start laughing at him.

"But... I can't... even if you liked me back, it'd be wrong in so many ways," Morro replied, trying to break free.

Lloyd tried to hold back his laughs. "Okay, so let's go over this. We're former enemies. Yeah, so? PIXAL was evil, Skylor was working for her cuckoo dad and was evil. But look at Kai and Zane now. Still head over heels. We're both boys? C'mon Morro, its 2018, and that would actually be great for my publicity if you're worried about that. It would help Ninjago a bunch with the kids and adults who are scared to come out. You're older than me? Um, no. I'm sorry for hitting a nerve, but you _were_ dead. That doesn't count. So now you'd be about thirteen or fourteen, I'd be the same without the Tomorrow's Tea."

The former ghost groaned in embarrassment. "Well thanks you just destroyed all my excuses." Lloyd laughed.

"Hey, for the record, Harumi and I, I don't think we're going to work. She's an amazing person, and yes I know you're there." He peeked out of the doorway to see Harumi stuttering for excuses as she left. "But anyway, we're just, not going to click. It would seem more like something to help publicity more than love."

"So, you don't mind?"

Lloyd rose an eyebrow. "Again, I skipped a few years so puberty hit me really bad. I'm almost a hundred percent sure I'm as straight as a circle."

Morro laughed, tears running down his face again. "I was so sure you'd laugh at me."

"There's no way I'd laugh at you," Lloyd protested.

The raven-haired boy looked at Lloyd. "So, is this the part where you reject me as nicely as possible?"

Lloyd pulled away from Morro to rub his forehead. "There you go again. We really gotta work on your self esteem." He looked at the box of chocolates in his hand. "I wanna, try this."

"What? The chocolates or us?"

"Both!"


End file.
